Helio Breaker
|series = Battle B-Daman}} Helio Breaker (Japanese: ヘリオブレイカー, Herio Bureikā, Helio Braker) was the B-Daman of Bull Borgnine in the anime, while second in the manga, succeeding the DHB System Helio Dagger. It is a particularly strong Power-Type Zero System B-Daman, and its true potential is unleashed when the wild side of Bull's three-way split personality takes place. It was released in Japan on January 29th, 2003, and sold for 680円. It also had an early release 18 days prior in the 2003 Winter World Hobby Fair. IBA Body & Armor Helio Breaker, being a Zero System B-Daman, uses a black IBA Body with a blue visor. Head Armor and Visor: Helio Helmet and Helio Horn The Helio Helmet has a blue visor, and red eye designs above it. However, its most distinctive features are the large, blue, horns of the Helio Horn Visor made of a hard rubber or resin. Buckle This part, mounted on the front end of the B-Daman between the Power Arms, locks together the two Power Arms so they stay firmly in place. Arms: Power Arms The purpose of these non-articulate arms, which replaces the standard Zero Shoulders, is to squeeze in the Hold Parts of the B-Daman from the sides, increasing its firing power. It is worth noting that the Power Arms has the arms, gauntlets, and shoulder armor integrated into one piece each. Heel Armor: Stabilization Block The Stabilization Block, mounted behind the feet, provides rearward stability. Its design consists of a blocky-looking rear skirt armor with tank treads molded onto them, and on each side is a bit that's part of the B-Daman's holding method. On the rear are vent designs. Foot Armor: Helio Foot Each Helio Foot piece covers a majority of the each foot, with a bulky, two-toed design, and four rivets each. Core As with most Cores in the Zero System, this one is not very powerful on its own, and not interchangeable. However, when the Power Arms are equipped, squeezing in the Basic Hold Parts, a large increase in power ensues. Its Basic Hold Parts and Basic Trigger are of a blue coloration. Product Differences When Hasbro gained the rights for the international release of the Battle B-Daman toyline, they toned down Helio Breaker's power for their release due to safety concerns, as the original Takara version was considerably powerful. However, certain versions of the Takara release were also affected by this mold change. In addition, there were also complaints of the Helio Helmet's horns being loose to the point of popping off easily. Other Versions *'Helio Breaker Crystal Ver.' - Tournament prize. Clear purple coloration. *'Gun Breaker' - Limited Fire Spirits Collection exclusive. Rapid Fire-Type Zero2 variant with pale green skeleton and Roller Core, dark-green Hold Parts, and light gray armor with dark-green parts. *'Jade Breaker' - Hasbro-only release. *'Shatter Breaker' - Known in Japan as "Magazine Breaker". *'Helio Breaker Armor Limited Clear Ver.' - Super Five Fields & Limited Clear Ver. Armor Set. *'Helio Breaker S' - Battle B-Daman ''Super Size'' series, Sono Kong only. Battle B-Daman Helio Breaker has always been with Bull Borgnine from the start. Helio Breaker is shown to have extreme power, able to score a 100 in Battle Hammer without any problems. Helio Breaker's shots were shown to be slower than most B-Daman, it was shown when Grey can easily deflect his shots at Yamato. Helio Breaker also has a large amount of stamina when being hit directly even with a two-on-one barrage, when Wen and Li were attacking him. Helio Breaker first used its special attack "Helio Blaze" on Yamato, when the two were in the heat of battle, but even with that Bull was defeated (note: Bull was under the control of Shadow Alliance leader Ababa at the time). Bull is also able to combine Helio Breaker's strength with other B-Daman such as Wing Ninja, when they combined their special shots to defeat Goldo. Before becoming a mechanic, Bull would have one last B-DaBattle with Helio Breaker where he defeated News, but this was short-lived when News powered up and destroyed Helio Breaker with several power shots and one direct hit. Trivia *The Power Arm concept had later carried over to Cobalt Blaster in the Cartridge System. Gallery Toyline Helio Breaker.jpg|Helio Breaker toy. helio.jpeg|Hasbro Helio Breaker features. helio1.jpeg images-7.jpeg|Helio Breaker Hasbro packaging. helio2.jpeg helio3.jpeg images-10.jpeg images-11.jpeg|Helio Breaker Japanese version box art. images-12.jpeg images-13.jpeg|link=Helio Breaker DHB w/ Battle Pin. Anime Cobalt, Chrome, Helio.jpg Something to Crow About 7.png Helio Breaker with B-Daball Loader.jpg|Bull's B-Da Ball loader equipped to Helio Breaker. Bull vs Joshua.jpg Twisted Sister Act 2.png Category:B-Damans Category:Battle B-Daman Category:Power Type Category:Zero System